


Yesterday

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brotherly Love, Classic Supernatural, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Teasing, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: There were a few patrons shying away from the lights in the corners of the bar, similar to cockroaches, but Dean didn’t mind them. He went straight for the busty blonde managing the bar, allowing himself to collapse onto one of the squeaky barstools.She raised an eyebrow to ask for his order, and Dean only had to hold up two fingers to be understood. Soon enough, a double of whiskey was being set in front of him. He sipped at his drink, trying not to let the mindless elevator music get to him, before his focus on the amber liquid was disrupted by a strong form sitting on the barstool next to him.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really angsty about classic SPN and the whole mood it went through. This is the result of that.

Dean was itching for a fucking drink. He’d been deprived of any kind of liquid courage for the majority of the day and it was making him feel like the skin on his hands was going to fall off if he picked at it for any longer.

He didn’t bother telling Sam where he was going, he just left the motel’s seedy parking lot, riddled with cigarette butts and used condoms, and hauled ass to the nearest seedy bar that rivaled the motel. The _Runaway Keg_ was open, it’s neon sights shining bright at nearly two in the morning.

Dean pulled into the parking lot, killed the Impala’s engine and moseyed in like he knew the place.

There were a few patrons shying away from the lights in the corners of the bar, similar to cockroaches, but Dean didn’t mind them. He went straight for the busty blonde managing the bar, allowing himself to collapse onto one of the squeaky barstools.

She raised an eyebrow to ask for his order, and Dean only had to hold up two fingers to be understood. Soon enough, a double of whiskey was being set in front of him. He sipped at his drink, trying not to let the mindless elevator music get to him, before his focus on the amber liquid was disrupted by a strong form sitting on the barstool next to him.

Dean looked the man up and down, noting some decent biceps and and trim waist, before he met his eyes. The man seemed to have noticed Dean’s admiration, but he didn’t look upset about it like the usual macho-asshole-straight-guy. He actually looked interested, which was strange for a city in the deep south.

Dean raised a brow at the man. Dean turned away and got the bartender’s attention with a wave of his hand. He held up two fingers, “Can I get a double for my friend here?”

The bartender didn’t answer, and just slid the drink towards the other man.

Dean swiveled on his barstool, facing his body towards the man. “I’m Dean. You?”

“Nathaniel, but you can call me Nate,” he answered, giving a charming smile. He tried to make it clear that he was flirting.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Nope. Just trying to fill my time—or waste it, really.”

“Did you wanna get out of here?”

“Lead the way, sweetheart,” Nate answered.

They left their barstools and their drinks behind, wandering out into the cool night, breathing out mist. They didn’t speak as they got into the Impala and backed out of the parking lot. Dean drove down the open highway leaving town until they were far enough out that no one would bother them.

Dean pulled onto an abandoned mining road and then put the Impala into park.

The leather seats squeaked, and before Dean knew it, he had a pair of lips mouthing at his neck and hands pawing at his clothes.

“Listen, sweetheart,” Dean managed. “This is just a quick thing. I’m not looking for feelings.”

“That’s fine. It’s not exactly glorious to meet your future husband in a cheap bar, now is it?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Not really.”

“So—I’m gonna suck your cock and then we can fuck for real.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said.

Nate was quick to pull at his belt and the fly of his jeans. Dean gasped when warm, spit-slick lips wrapped around the head of his cock. It had been a while since his last blowjob. The man was enthusiastic about it, clearly trying to give Dean a good time, but he got tired soon enough and pulled off.

“I’m ok with bottoming… unless?” The man gave Dean an inquiring look, trying to figure out his boundaries.

“It’s been a while, but we can do that,” Dean replied. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it onto the Impala’s floor. Soon enough, Nate had produced a condom and some lube out from one of his pockets and was pulling Dean’s jeans off the rest of the way.

Dean laid down on the leather bench seat, wriggling his Dr. Sexy underwear off.

Nate leaned over him and engaged him in a deep kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into Dean’s mouth and tease at his lips. Even while sharing demure kisses, the man had managed to lube up some fingers and gently work at Dean’s hole, slipping a finger inside.

Pleasure shot through Dean’s body once Nate took his time to find Dean’s prostate. He teased at it, letting the sensations flow and the endorphins rush.

Once Dean was relaxed enough, Nate pulled his cock out. There was precome beading where the head was red and engorged, but it dissipated once he slipped on the condom.

He slicked his hand with lube and tugged at his cock a few time, even allowing Dean to stroke him, before he added more lube and lined himself up with Dean’s hole.

It felt good when the head of his cock popped inside, but it felt _really_ good when the man began to thrust into Dean’s sweet spot.

He eventually changed angles, putting Dean’s leg up onto his shoulder, and Dean saw stars. The pleasure eventually coalesced and Dean came with a couple of strokes to his cock. The come pooled on his stomach.

Nate came inside of the condom with a weak moan. He pulled out and laid down beside Dean, catching his breath.

Dean cleaned up his mess with a spare rag, then tilted his head to the side, out the window, and watched the stars while cuddled in Nate’s arms.

✧✦☽✦✧

Sam sat down in the Impala, only to immediately get back out again. “Gross, Dean! You can’t just use the Impala for one night stands!”

“What can I say, Sammy? I have a way with people.” Dean gave Sam his best shit-eating grin and started up the Impala, letting the engine roar in the desolate motel parking lot.

“At least roll down the windows…”

Dean gave in to Sam’s request, though he would never admit that the Impala smelled stale. They tore out of the parking lot and got back onto the highway, off to chase another hunt down.

“So who was it this time? A hot hillbilly? Some chick you met at a diner?”

“No and no,” Dean said.

“You’re gonna make me guess?” Sam said while pulling a bitchface.

Dean didn’t respond and instead changed the radio station to rock, giving Sam a mysterious grin.

“It was another bar chick, wasn’t it?”

“Sorta.”

“It wasn’t at a bar?”

“No, it was at a bar,” Dean confirmed.

“It… wasn’t a chick?”

“Nope. You know I like the ladies and the fellas, Sammy.”

“Great, so there’s probably spunk in the backseat.”

“Hey! I ain’t about to disgrace my baby like that. I _always_ clean up.”

“Your obsession with your car is unhealthy, Dean. If someone saw you talking about her like this, they’d think it was a sex thing,” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“It’s _not_,” Dean said with a pointed look. “I just have a strong relationship with my car that you’ve never even had with a real human being.”

“And that’s why you always hook up in the backseat?”

Dean glared at Sam. “Shut up, bitch.”

Sam barked a laugh, “Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far. Might as well leave a kudo <3


End file.
